In The End
by Jysella
Summary: Pokeshipping week 2015 day 7-Reunion


A/N: prompt 7 and we are done. This is...a working relationship with one broken person? Whatever, I caught up in the same week so that counts as a win.

 **In The End**

She's been in centers throughout the world but Misty is certain that, come five am, no matter what they look like outside, the lobbies are all the same. The couches are always too scratchy to sleep on until it's been three hours and you've paced yourself sick. The tv is never interesting—it always plays some documentary or another. It's calming but boring. Joy doesn't even watch what comes on past three. It's quiet, lights only on briefly as someone walks or the tv flashes.

It's been years since Misty has spent the night in a center lobby. She was…11? The last time. Still traveling with Ash and Brock and waiting on a Charmander hoping it would survive the night. She'd ben so young then, still believing she could be something, anything, beyond the Cerulean gym leader. She loved it, running the gym. She was good at it. But it meant she was in Kanto and not out and learning. So many more Pokémon existed in the world than those she had grown up with but with the gym she couldn't explore them. Ash helped, when he could, sending back water types for her to study. But it wasn't the same.

The center though, they didn't stay in them often when traveling, preferring the outdoors and the stars to cold beds and sterile rooms. Of course, they'd had other close calls but they'd handled them on their own. This one though. This was bad. Her Staryu—the only possession she still had of her mother's—had fallen in a training exhibition and cracked its gem. He was so old, the poor thing, and there was nothing that could be done. Except…maybe…

Brock was in with him now, Brock had grown up, same as Misty but he'd gone on to be something more than the Pewter gym leader or even the Pokémon breeder he'd though he'd become. No, when Brock had left Ash's travels it had been medical school that had pulled him away. Brock wasn't hopeful. Staryu was old and the gem cracked in multiple places. But he'd try for Misty. It was odd really. She hadn't spoken to Brock in almost a year but he was at her door within a day of the accident offering help.

She hadn't called him. She hadn't called anyone. But he'd known. Daisy and Lily had only been able to stay a day a piece. She understood that through. Daisy had a career and Lily a family. But Violet….she hadn't come...hadn't even called. Misty wasn't even sure she knew. Though, if she was honest with herself, Misty didn't even know what Violet was doing these days, Her modeling career had petered out to...something in recent years. When she'd been younger, Misty had been envious of the other girls. She was trapped at the gym while they ran out and lived lives. It didn't matter anymore though. Really, nothing did. She was going to lose Staryu and with him, everything her mother had left her.

Except the gym.

She still had the gym.

She didn't want the gym.

Six am pours weak light through the glass doors of the Cerulean Pokémon centers and young trainers begin dribbling down the stairs and halls looking for food and fights. Misty still hasn't heard from Brock. Daisy calls to check in and Lily as well (her son screaming behind her) but no one else. Misty paces. She knows the center by heart and can walk the carpet without looking. Five paces left, spin, twelve right, spin and so on until she feels like she going to throw up or fall down or both. She crashes into someone and opens her eyes. It's some kid with a hat and a pair of worn out gloves with a pokeball in his hand.

"Woa lady, are you OK?" he asks. His voice is tired and rough but still highlighted by youth and hope. Before Misty can respond, a girl cuts in punching his shoulder.

"Leave her alone, can't you see she's tired? And apologize for hitting her." Her hands are on her hips as she says it and Misty can't help but laugh. How no one killed her and Ash when they were kids is beyond her. The kids look at her quizzically before walking away, no doubt murmuring about the crazy lady in the lobby. But Misty can't quite bring herself to care. She's here until it's done-however it happens. The kids will have to deal.

7 am and the heat kicks in. Delia has called and Tracy but Brock is still in the back with her Staryu. Violet hasn't checked in. Lily has called back, reminded Misty to eat but she doesn't. Misty is pretty sure that if she did, all of the coffee that she's been breathing would come back up. It's one thing that's different, the coffee. She hadn't had that as child in the centers. She's not sure she'd be standing now without it. She puts her hair up. It's sticky inside now. Chansey is running about checking on trainers and Pokémon, nurse joy is checking trainers in. Misty is still, head leaned back against a bench in the middle if the intake room. The wood is cool and she leans her head back to rest her neck on the cold grain. Her eyes drift shut and the world fades.

8 am and her stomach lurches. She jolts awake. Muscles painfully knotting as she moves. Her head throbs and it's hot. So hot. The room swims in front of her eyes and suddenly it's like her breath won't come. She leans forward, hands on her knees and there's a basin before her. Everything comes up hitting the basin in wet waves. Through it all she's sure she feels someone patting her back and whispering. Finally done she opens her eyes and no one is there.

Daisy checks in again and Delia calls. Professor Oak and Max offer their condolences though as far as Misty knows, Stayu is still around. She clutches another cup of coffee but can't quite bring herself to drink it. It rattles in her hand, she's tired. Her head feels fuzzy like Mareep wool is shoved between her ears and behind her eyes a sandstorm rages.

Through the buzzing in her ears someone runs through the center. Two someones run, though one is begin dragged. The second steps are clumsy and heavy while the first speed. Her eyes stay locked on the double doors that Brock had brought Staryu through hours earlier.

"Misty," a girl's voice calls. Its familiar and Misty's eyes whip up to find Violet staring at her.

"Vi," Misty breathes, "You came."

"I brought someone too." The girl replies, pushing someone in front of her. He's tall, taller than Violet any way, with a hat on his head and a Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Hi Misty." He starts and goes to scratch his nose as he's every time he's been nervous that she's known him. He's not quite fast enough and finds his arms full of Misty before he reaches his face. She's sobbing in his arms. He looks over her head at Violet as though to ask what he should do but Violet doesn't know. She shrugs and Ash sighs. Slowly he puts his arms around Misty and rocks her as she cries herself out. Minutes pass and finally she looks up at him, still in the circle of his arms.

"Hi Ash." Misty says, throat raw and eyes red. Her hair has slipped down and is sticking to the drying tears on her cheek. Ash brushes them away.

"Hi Mist," he says again.

"Staryu's dying." Misty says and Ash nods.

"I know." He says. Pikachu nuzzles her cheek as fresh tears fall.

"I can't go back to the gym without him." She sniffles and moves to run her eye. Ash holds her tight and shifts so he can wipe her tears.

"Okay." He says. "Come with me then."

"I can't," Misty replies.

"You can" Violet cuts in.

"But the gym?" Misty's turned so she can look at her sister who has pulled out a pokedex.

"Look." Violet says proudly, holding out the device. Ash repositions himself so he is standing with an arm across Misty's shoulders. She takes the device and together they read "Violet Waterflower, designation: gym leader. First class".

"Violet, you can take the gym!" Misty says, excitement seeping through the tears.

"You just have to sign it over little sis."

"So you'll come with me then?" Ash asks. Misty nods and Ash hugs her again, spinning her around in a center full of kids who look at them like they're crazy.


End file.
